


L-U-S-T

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [48]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Could you do a revenge Gerard one where he fucks you really really hard, and then there's cute fluffy after care xoxo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L-U-S-T

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

 

Gerard shoves you onto the couch and follows after you, his hand clutching the back of you hair as the two of you kiss, wet and sloppy from the lust coursing through your veins. You moan against his lips and buck your hips up to push against his, the two of your were underwear-clad and each touch of his pale hands on your skin set your already hot skin aflame, the heat making you feel as though your insides were about to melt.

"Stop teasing me already, Gee!" You groan, gripping his shaggy ink-hair.

"You want me to fuck you that bad, (Y/N)?" The young man teases, licking up the side of your neck.

"You want me to fuck that sweet pussy of yours?" He moans into your ear, hos breathy voice making your shiver.

"Y-Yes, please just fuck me already, Gerard," you moan out, after so much teasing you just wanted him to fuck you hard and fast.

Moving off you briefly, Gerard flips you over and grips the back of your hair to shove your face into the cushions of the couch as he rips your underwear off and undoes your bra. You feel his large hand squeeze your breast as he ducks down and slips his tongue past your folds, your moans are muffled by the couch. Gerard pulls down his boxers and strokes himself while licking as sucking your cunt, his saliva mixing in with your juices and Gerard continued his assault until your thighs were visibly quivering, leaving you in a trembling and moaning mess.

"You're about to cum, aren't you?" Gerard purrs against your folds, moving over a little to bite your ass cheek.

You choke on a moan and nod frantically against the cushions, hairs sticking to your damp forehead as you turn your face a little to bite the cloth of the old seating.

"We can't have that happening so soon," Gerard groans, thumbing the head of his cock before moving his lips away from you.'

You groan in protect but scream in absolute pleasure when he shoves his length into you, one hand clutching your hip in a bruising tight hold while the other remains holds your hair. Pulling out of you Gerard slams back into you, the backs of your thighs colliding with the fronts of his creating a thundering sound of flesh on flesh. Gerard is relentless as he fucks you fast and hard, adjusting slightly to hit you at _just_ the right angle making you choke on a moan and your insides constrict and your walls clamp down around him. Pulling you up he holds your front so your back is against his front, thrusting into you frantically before spilling his seed deep inside you. The two of you let out broken moans, craning your neck you kiss him hotly as both your bodies tremble from your orgasm, your digits tangle in his hair as he massages your breasts.

"F-Fuck..." you breathe out, your eyes locking with his.

"God damn," Gerard chuckles throatily, kissing your shoulder before pulling his sensitive length out of you.

The two of you reposition yourselves to that he's lying on the couch with you in his arms on top of him, he watched you draw patterns on his pale chest as he places a soft kiss on the top of your head.

"We haven't been that loud or rough in a while," you comment, looking up at him.

"I thought so too, so it was time to change it," he says with a soft grin, tucking some of your hair behind your ear.

"How can you be so rough yet sweet?" You ask with a lazy smile, cupping Gerard jaw and run your thumb along his kiss-bruised lips.

"I totally think I have two different personalities," he answers jokingly, making you giggle.

"You're such a dork."

"I may be a dork, but I'm your sexy dork!" He says with a wide smile, making you mimic the action.

"I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
